familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Why Brian is and isn't a douchebag
This is a counter rant to all you Brian haters. You too Quagmire you sick rapist! Why he is His ego and Knowitall attitude Brian acts like he knows everything and corrects people all the time even when he should just shut up. True but you have to understand he was once in a relationship with a dumb blonde girl, Jillian who is a walking stereotype ruining any chance of blonde ladies being taken seriously, and I don't blame him for being frustrated with her (and other's) stupidity. He also got this thrown back at him by The Hills Lauren Conrad when he mistook Manet for Monet so there, you happy haters? His Novels Brian originally was portrayed as being in the middle of writing a novel constantly. This becomes a recurring joke with Stewie who jabbers on about it for five minutes. Also he once tried to pad it out by stealing content from films. Yeah I got nothing to argue here. He's disrespectful towards Peter. Wait just a minute!? How is he disrespectful?! "He hits on his wife! He doesn't work so Peter has to give him money out of his limited wages because he's never going to get promoted! He's rude and criticises Peter, his owner who took him in, saved his life!" Let me tear apart your ridiculous argument! First up, Peter never saved Brian's life, in fact he left him to drown choosing to save the turkey instead. Need I remind you that Peter broke Brian's jaw, and once put Brian in a situation where he had to save Peter's life at the cost of his own due to his own stupidity? If that's not gratitude I don't know what is! If anything Brian is deeply grateful for Peter taking him in! The only person to save Brian's life was Stewie and may I remind you Stewie even tried talking him out of giving his kidneys to Peter, but he went ahead because he nobly explained Stewie needs his father. Peter was quick replace Brian with New Brian when he was getting old. Yeah he didn't intend it that way but that's how Brian saw it, and we'd all see it that way too! And he was quick to replace him with Vinny after he died. Only Stewie missed Brian. Let me add that Peter frequently mistreats Brian almost as much as his daughter! And seems to forget that Brian is not an ordinary dog and shouldn't have to degrade himself doing tricks for people. Secondly, don't blame Brian for Peter's situation at work. It's his own damn fault he gets fired or looked over a promotion when he doesn't do any work or his shenanigans get him into trouble. Finally on him hitting on Lois. Can you blame him? Yeah he shouldn't hit on his best friend's wife but when he calls out on Peter that he doesn't deserve her, I clapped. Well done Brian! Peter never listens to Lois and speaks over her, bullies their daughter, neglects their sons and generally treats her with no respect whatsoever, yeah he doesn't deserve her and she should have left him years ago. Brian has always supported Lois and been the voice of reason in the family. He treats women badly and only wants them for sex Uh no not really. He's afraid of commitment and I don't blame him after his time with Jillian, who would want to live with that bimbo?! And when he wanted to commit Stewie kept telling him to hold it off and he got dumped for Cleveland! And about him abandoning his children, uh he tried to reconcile with his son, but the ungrateful little shit disrespected him and his adoptive family the Griffins! Did Quagmire ever see his baby daughter again? Uh no. She's lucky he had the conscience to give her to a good home. Don't blame Brian that his ex girlfriend is a fat slob and incapable of looking after herself and a child! He forces his aethism and liberalism on others. Uh more like others force their Christian beliefs on him and the whole town calling him a devil dog for being an aethist! I admit he mouths off about his liberal views a lot and when he was a republican when he was friends with Rush Limbaugh he was spouting about how wonderful republicans were. Lois put it quite rightly that he always has to be on the losing side. Why he isn't '''He's grateful and loving to his family See above rant. Brian tried to save Peter's life and would have died for him had Dr Hartman not stepped in. He drives Peter home when he's drunk. Now that's a true friend even if Peter doesn't deserve it. He puts up with Peter's stupid antics and mistreatment. I'm not surprised he ran away after how badly Peter treated him at that dog show. Brian is not a toy, Peter and the fact he's a super intelligent talking dog means you should be treating him as an equal! He's a better husband and father than Peter Barring his unwillingness to commit to a relationship and not seeing his son, he's actually a decent father to Stewie to the point Stewie considers him to be his real father over the 'fat man' which is true! Peter's a terrible father! I'd rather a decent father who tries to make up for lost time than being stuck with a waste of space, neglectful or a bully. He has a love of good music and other hobbies How can you hate someone who loves Frank Sinatra, drinks real alcohol and reads and writes novels? Oh yeah, you love stupid Brian better and lowbrow entertainment! Brian also hates Metrosexuals, woohoo! Go Brian! Bring back our real men! And before you say he's homophobic, his cousin Jasper is gay and he campaigned to legalise gay marriage! He speaks his mind honestly and sometimes that offends people Some people are just over sensitive snowflakes and can't take a joke! And look how Brian tried to apologise for his joke and the crowd just shut him down with their non binary gender crap! And he once dated a black woman, yeah he's really racist... Category:BlueKraid